The present invention generally relates to a portable barrier installation system and release mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight, fully portable, rapid installation barrier system for transfer of granular material into bags for forming barriers and a release mechanism to quickly release the barrier bags so additional bags can be filled.
Generally, during flooding conditions, erosion protection, construction and mining applications, military and peacekeeping uses, time is of the essence. As such, manual sandbag filling techniques may result in catastrophic losses since they are time consuming and generally, very physically demanding. Some semi-automated sandbagging systems exist which may speed the process but they generally require manual handling of the sandbags once they are filled in order to form the barrier. The weight of the sandbags makes this a very difficult task.
Other systems utilize trailers to fill and place the sandbags; however, these systems require a hitch on the trailer and the constant availability of a truck, tractor, or other pulling machine to move the trailer each time a bag is filled and placed before another bag can be filled. In difficult-to-reach or inaccessible areas, rough terrain, military applications, or similar situations, this can be problematic.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lightweight and fully portable barrier installation system with a release mechanism that can be assembled at location and easily moved by one or more workers, without requiring a truck, tractor, or other pulling machine.